Sa folie
by LaLouisaBlack
Summary: Octobre 1995 au 12, Square Grimmaurd. La pluie ne faiblissait pas. Il restait perdu dans ses pensées, dans sa solitude, dans son ennui. Dans ses souvenirs. Dans sa folie.


Note de l'auteur : Première tournée de nouveaux OS. Petit texte écrit pour l'anniversaire d'une amie, Ayame/Jukava. J'espère que vous apprécierez comme elle.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sa Folie<span>**

La pluie. Encore et toujours la pluie. Les lourds nuages gris déversaient toute l'eau du monde sur Londres, dans une atmosphère morose et déprimante. De sa fenêtre, Sirius pouvait à peine percevoir l'autre côté de la rue, la vue obstruée par ce rideau grisâtre, par ce flot continu et inépuisable.

Il aurait pu être dans un autre monde. Londres aurait pu être à des milliers de lieues, et la maison invisible du 12, square Grimmaurd aurait pu se trouver dans un coin perdu de la campagne écossaise sans que cela ne change quoique ce soit pour l'unique occupant. Il était enfermé. Seul, désespérément seul et inutile, et enfermé. Azkaban, puis le 12, square Grimmaurd. Deux prisons totalement différentes, mais deux prisons tout de même.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Sirius pouvait presque sentir l'odeur entêtante de la pluie, cette sensation d'herbe mouillée et d'eau fraîche. Cette odeur de liberté. Il aurait aimé franchir cette porte, en bas, quitter l'ignoble Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black et ne plus jamais y retourner. Il aurait aimé s'arrêter au milieu de la rue, juste à quelques mètres de l'entrée, ouvrir les bras et rester ainsi pendant une éternité, pour que la pluie infiltre ses vêtements et inonde chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il aurait aimé rire à en perdre la tête, et narguer les passants sous leurs parapluies noirs qui l'auraient dévisagé comme on observe une bête de foire, le traitant de fou dès qu'ils l'auraient dépassé.

Il était déjà fou. Fou d'ennui et d'inaction, fou de savoir que les autres courraient un risque tandis que lui était cloîtré dans sa demeure si triste. Fou de douze ans d'Azkaban et de détraqueurs, douze ans à se dire que James et Lily étaient morts par sa faute et que le traître était toujours dehors, douze ans à repasser en boucle ses plus noirs souvenirs et ses plus grandes peurs. Douze années perdues. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Pour un traître et pour une société qui ne voulait plus de lui, pour des imbéciles qui avaient cru aux apparences et qui ne lui avaient laissé aucune chance. Fou d'être si vieux et si pathétique. Fou d'être celui dont les portraits inspiraient la crainte, et de voir maintenant une lueur de piété dans chacun des regards qu'il croisait. Fou d'être enfermé, ici, sans but et sans avenir, pathétique et inutile.

Sirius soupira longuement. Les détraqueurs lui avaient vraiment volé sa santé mentale. Il détourna les yeux de cette pluie infatigable, et se tourna vers le salon à peine éclairé. Le feu qui flamboyait auparavant dans la cheminée n'émettait plus qu'une faible lueur rougeâtre, et les bougies disséminées dans la pièce s'étaient éteintes. Depuis combien de temps était-il installé là, sur ce fauteuil, à contempler la pluie comme un gamin perdu ? Etait-il déjà devenu si fou de solitude et d'ennui qu'il en oubliait même son univers proche ? La pièce s'était considérablement refroidie, et Sirius frissonna. Il attrapa sa baguette, posée sagement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et, sans un mot, il ralluma le feu et les lampes. Son visage se tourna à nouveau vers l'eau.

Il aurait pu laisser tout éteint, vu le peu de considération qu'il accordait à son environnement. Il aurait pu tout négliger, à ce stade il ne s'étonnait plus. Mais Sirius avait toujours eu ce réflexe idiot d'allumer la lumière quand la pénombre devenait trop imposante. Pas pour lui, non ! Sirius Black n'avait jamais eu peur du noir ! De vieux souvenirs d'enfance remontèrent à la surface, et il eut un pauvre sourire désabusé.

Recouvrant le clap clap inlassable de la pluie, de faibles rires d'enfants se firent entendre. Des rires maladroits et un peu idiots, comme ceux qu'il avait pour rester fier devant son petit frère malgré la douleur cuisante qui lui paralysait la joue. Des rires joyeux et inépuisables, témoins d'une folle course poursuite dans la Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Blacks. Des rires pleins de farce et de jeux, d'enfance et de sourires, des rires heureux, des rires de gosses, des rires de frères. Et puis était venu le silence. Le silence, _ce_ silence teinté de méfiance et de dégoût, d'incompréhension et de tristesse, parce que même s'ils ne comprenaient pas, même s'ils s'étaient juste éloignés, ils savaient qu'ils s'étaient perdus. Il n'y avait pas de disputes, pas de reproches criés à tue-tête, pas de ces engueulades qui poussaient tous les rats à fuir. Seulement des portes claquées, des injures réprimées, de lourds sanglots qui ne s'échappaient jamais de sa gorge nouée. Des répliques froides et implacables, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, jamais un son étranglé, jamais une réponse inutile. Juste une colère sourde et implacable.

Regulus ne se laissait jamais emporter. Regulus, en quelques mois, était devenu cet être froid et sévère que Sirius détestait. Cet être qui ne le laissait jamais s'expliquer, cet être qui l'avait trop vite méprisé. Cet être qu'il ne comprenait plus, cet être si différent du petit frère gai et souriant que Sirius avait tant aimé. Lorsqu'il était rentré de Poudlard, ce premier noël après son étrange répartition, le petit Regulus qui venait se réfugier dans sa chambre lorsque la pluie claquait trop fort contre les volets ou que le grondement du tonnerre l'effrayait, ce petit frère si touchant, qui disait « Dis, Sirius, tu me diras comment c'est, là-bas, à Poudlard ? », des étoiles plein les yeux et la voix tremblante à l'idée d'être ainsi abandonné, ce Regulus avait déjà disparu, mort et enterré, laissant sa place à ce frère qui ne lui avait jamais demandé de lui parler du château et de ses secrets.

L'avenir était bien quelque chose d'étrange. Qui aurait pu croire lorsque la porte d'entrée avait claqué près de vingt ans auparavant que Sirius Black, le traître à son sang, serait le seul et unique possesseur de cette monstrueuse maison, siège même de l'Ordre du Phénix, unique opposant de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

Sirius eut un pauvre rire désabusé. Son enfance était si loin derrière lui. Il divaguait. Il rêvait. Pauvre fou. Dans un mouvement las, Sirius quitta son fauteuil et sa fenêtre. La pluie n'avait toujours pas faibli. Il restait perdu dans ses pensées, dans sa solitude, dans son ennui. Dans ses souvenirs. Dans sa folie.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?<p> 


End file.
